cambios en mi vida
by Alice Cullen Night S
Summary: bella regresaa de su gran vidaa deestudios para continuarlos en fork's se reencontrara con muchos amigos, tendran nuevos amigos,amores del pasado,nuevos amores... sera un cambio para su vida el reencuentro con su "molesto" amigo edward...
1. Chapter 1

**AlOO…!* como están? Espero y bien…**

**Yo en mis vacaciones y ya saben cuándo se va al mismo lugar donde naciste te encuentras con viejos amigos conoces amigos viejos amores nuevos amores XD**

**Hay historias y cosas que contarse y como yo estaba escribiendo una historia que decidí dejar para luego porque no quiero perder la idea que tengo se trata de una bella que era de y había dejado de ir apenas se la llevaron a Londres desde los 10 y solo había regresado en 3 ocasiones dejando amigos y mucha de su alegría ya tenis 18 cuando sus papás decidieron que regresara a vivir a forks se reencontrara con viejos amigos, conoces amigos, viejos amores nuevos amores (_repetí_XD) y haci se la pasara muy bien (lo demás es sorpresa:/)…**

**Algunos personajes (la mayoría) son de la grandiosa stephenie Meyer que admiro mucho…**

_1_ _capitulo…!*_

_De regreso _

Estaba preparando mis maletas por fin regresaría a mi hogar moría por ver a mis amigos y amigas que había dejado ya hace 8 años estaría justo para mi cumpleaños número 18 todo lo vi alegre, me irían a recibir aunque no me gustan mucho las fiesta ansiaba la fiesta de bienvenida que organizaron varios de mis amigos entre ellos Alice mi mejor amiga junto con rosalie hale mi otra mejor amiga novia de el hermano de Alice emmett alias teddy sonreí al recordar el apodo de emm…

Termine y baje a esperar mi carro

-buenos días señorita swan—me saludo mi chofer

-buenos días John – el era algo haci como en la persona que mas confiaba

-que siente señorita por fin regresara a forks

-no sabes es lo que eh estado esperando desde que me mude aquí

Reí ante mi comentario y John se me unió

-creí que le gustaba vivir aquí

-claro solo que extraño a todo mundo ya sabes familia amigos…

-si me saluda a sus padres

-si John

Llegamos al aeropuerto ya quería llegar a forks y todavía faltaban varias horas

-bueno señorita ya hemos llegado le deseo buen viaje y que se cuide por aquí se le extrañara mucho –dijo con una sonrisa John haveses lo veía como a mi padre

-gracias yo también te extrañare ha sido como mi padre—le respondí con otra sonrisa y le di un abrazo

-y tu como una hija

Bajo todas mis maletas las llevo un tipo camine hacia la sala de espera llamaría mis padres para avisarles que ya saldría

-¿bueno?-respondió mi madre

-hola! Mama! Soy yo bella-dije con emoción

Se escucho un grito al otro lado del teléfono

-bella! cariño, que bueno que hablas te tengo 2 noticias…--no la deje terminar sabia que cuando decía eso era para decir "una buena y una mala"

-la buena primero

-bien la buena es que te llego una carta de la agencia de modelos perdón pera la leí y quieren que vayas—unas semanas después de que supe que regresaría le pedí a Alice que viera una agencia de modelaje para que sirviera de algo mi escuela de modelaje…

-y la mala cual…

-que tu padre y yo no estamos en forks estamos en new york y no hay vuelo hasta dentro de una semana y te quedaras sola…claro están Carlisle y esme que dijeron estarían dando vueltas para ver como estas.

-bueno…mamá llaman para abordar tengo que colgar te quiero luego hablamos

-bueno pequeña te quiero me hablas cuando llegues

-me saludas a mi papá

Colgué y camine hacia donde estaba la azafata…entre al avión ya lo único que quería era llegar y disfrutar…


	2. LA BIENVENIDA I

Aclaro los personajes son propiedad de Meyer y la trama es totalmente mía yo solo huso los personajes en diversión y momentos de inspiración…

Capitulo 2

La "bienvenida"

Me había quedado dormida todo el vuelo al aterrizar me llamo la azafata

-señorita, hemos aterrizada—hablo con tono amable

Me desperté enseguida

-oh! Gracias…--respondí con una sonrisa que me devolvió y se fue

Recogí todas mis cosas mi mantita y mi bolsa

Me fui por mis maletas en la sala de espera me esperaban mis 2 mejores amigas que visualice a lo lejos a mi rubia amiga alta no había cambiado mucho seguí mas bonita que cualquier modelo…y a su lado estaba mi duenda amiga brincaba como una niña pequeña con un juguete nuevo y una sonrisa enorme…no, tampoco había cambiado ella y su hermano emmett eran muy…infantiles…

-hola bella! Wow mira cómo has cambiado…-saludo rosalie mientras me acercaba

-aw Ross mírate a ti siempre hermosa…--dije restándole importancia a su comentario

-BELLA! Te extrañe mírate no de verdad, estas muy bonita—hablo Alice dándome un abrazo con su bracitos es que se veía tan pequeña

-wooooooooo mírate enana y ese cabello me acuerdo que lo llevabas largo, me encanta como esta!—comente recordada a Alice con su cabello largo y brilloso ahora era corto y salía en picos y claro brillaba

-vamos que te tengo que arreglar para la fiesta será genial todo lo tengo planeado…

-será mejor que nos vallamos—de mijo Ross solo para que lo escuche yo

Solte una carcajada y fui seguida por Ross

Si era mejor si no la furia de Alice Brandon atacara la ciudad (pensé) se ponía de un humorcito cuando no salían las cosas como quería.

El viaje en el carro de Ross fue rápido y lleno de la voz de Alice que no dejaba de contar sus chocas aventuras como dice ella.

Llegamos a la casa de los cullen como me encantaba ese lugar además que la mayoría de tiempo de mi infancia me la había pasado en esta hermosa casa entramos, no había nadie haci que le pregunte por los chicos increíblemente los extrañaba…

-allí y los chicos?—le dije a la mostrito

-a…, los mando a comprar "lo que falta"—me respondió rosalie ya que Alice estaba un poco ocupada en sus pensamientos

-ok

-vamos te tengo que poner hermosísima—comento jalándome casi arrastrándome dentro de la casa

Subimos las escaleras y me mando a bañarme. Cuando Salí en su cama ya hacia un vestido corto y que de seguro me quedaría pegadito—puf—fue lo único que salió de mis labios ya que con Alice desde chica no se podía ahora menos.

Me puse el vestido si me quedaba pegado arriba de la rodilla dejando ver mi muslo, era azul (n.a/ foto en perfil) unas zapatillas nada llamativas para mi suerte lo bueno de tomar las clases de modelaje es que aprendí a caminar con tacón la verdad me gustaba mi vestuario me vi en el espejo de arriba para abajo no entendía cómo es que después de un tiempo aprendí a verme muy bien sin pena bueno algo de pena. En eso estaba cuando entro Alice y Rosalie

-hay al fin te terminas de vestir, bien ahora manos a la obra—dijo Alice juntando sus manitas y haciendo que se toquen sus dedos una y otra vez como cuando un villano planea un plan maléfico

Me sentaron en la banca del tocador y empezaron a peinarme por Ross y a maquillarme por Alice.

No me había dado cuenta de que Alice llevaba un vestido con flores pegado de la cintura para arriba y lo demás quedaba como en globo (n.a/no lo sé describir bien foto en perfil x)) unas zapatillas cafés que la hacían parecer más alta su peinado en puntas y un maquillaje natural

-allí te vez hermosa—la alabé

-no tanto como tu…cuando te vea se le caerá la baba

Ross y Alice rieron bajo eso de "cuando te vea" me estaba sacado de mis casillas

Ross tenía un vestido negro pegado unas zapatillas negras y su cabello rubio caía en risos

.-Wow Ross también tu

-gracias bells, tu igual

Nos terminamos de arreglar y bajamos faltaban 2 horas para que comience "la diversión"

-Alice puedo poner un poco de música, es que me dieron ganas de cantar—reí

-claro bells me encanta oírte cantar

Puse "geografía" de la oreja de van gogh comencé a cantar

_Me gustaría inventar un país contigo  
para que las palabras como patria o porvenir,  
bandera, nación, frontera, raza o destino  
tuvieran algún sentido para mí.  
Y que limite al este con mil amigos,  
al sur con tus pasiones y al oeste con el mar.  
Al norte con los secretos que nunca te digo  
para gobernarlos de cerca si los quieres conquistar.  
Si tú también lo sientes, si a ti también te apetece,  
no lo pienses, vámonos, ya somos dos.  
Porqué no me das la mano y nos cogemos este barco  
celebrando con un beso que hoy es hoy.  
Que nuestra patria existe donde estemos tú y yo,  
que todo estará cerca si cerca estamos los dos.  
Que nuestra patria existe donde estemos tú y yo,  
que todo estará cerca, vámonos._

Alice y rosalie se sentaron a ver el "show"

_-__Me encantaría que nuestro país tuviera  
un arsenal inmenso de caricias bajo el mar  
para que al caer la noche yo encienda dos velas  
para invadirte por sorpresa en la intimidad.  
Con dos habitantes será el más pequeño del mundo  
y sin embargo el más grande de todos los que yo vi.  
De veras te digo que el himno que escribo es sincero,  
habla de que hay tantos países como gente en cada país.  
Si tú también lo sientes, si a ti también te apetece,  
no lo pienses, vámonos, ya somos dos.  
Porqué no me das la mano y nos cogemos este barco  
celebrando con un beso que hoy es hoy.  
Que nuestra patria existe donde estemos tú y yo,  
que todo estará cerca si cerca estamos los dos.  
Que nuestra patria existe donde estemos tú y yo,  
que todo estará cerca no lo pienses vámonos.  
Porque nuestra patria existe donde estemos tú y yo,  
que todo estará cerca si cerca estamos los dos,  
que todo estará cerca vámonos tú y yo._

Termine decantar y me aplaudieron

.Wow bells deberías intentar dedicarte al canto

-si bellis—hablo un hombre me volteé a verlo y ese era emmett

Fortachón y con una sonrisa

-waaaaa!—corrí hacia a él le di un abrazo era mi mejor amigo lo extrañaba

-Wow bellis cuanto amor!-dijo abrazando como odio que me digan bellis

-emmett cullen no me digas bellis!—dije claramente molesta y el rio

-ya…bellis-rodee los ojos-te vez hermosa –dijo dándome una vuelta para admirarme mejor—cuando te vea…

Quien rayos me tenía que ver ya erala milésima vez creo que decían lo mismo

-se puede saber quien rayos me va a ver? ya van quien sabe cuántas veces que lo dicen—dije

-alguien bells alguien…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O0--O-O-O-O-O-O-O--O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

**_Hola lo se, elimine el otro para subir este _**

**_Es que le hice cambios x)_**

**_Dejen su mensaje _**

**_Y si quieren que haga un Alice pov's_**

**_O de algún otro personaje como _**

**_Edward_**

**_Si le gustó_**

**_Si no _**

**_Bueno besso_**

**x)**

**_Atte:_**

**_Wanda Cullen night _**

_Avances del próximo cap._

_-bella? Bella eres tú?—pregunto adonis perdón digo el chico sexi ushhh el chico sin nombre y haci_

_-estem si y tu eres?...—pregunte con cara de signo de interrogación_

_-SOY Edward!—Wow Edward el niño insoportable de la familia cullen convertido en adonis!?_

_-eomm…emm...estem…hola—que rayos me pasa!..._

_CONTINUARA…_

**_LES GUSTO EL ADELANTO BUENO ADIOS X)_**

**_SALUDOS A MELANIE LANII BELLA Y A LAS QUE ME LEEAN Y LAS QUE ME AGREGSRON KISSS_**

**_LAS AMA _**

**_WANDA X)_**


End file.
